Untamed
by Elise Chase
Summary: Himuro takes a certain way to hold Murasakibara back from quiting basketball


Tatsuya Himuro x Atsushi Murosakibara FanFic

Dressed in grey sweatpants and a faded pink shirt, he was sitting in his kitchen, holding a hot cup of coffee in his hands and was recalling the actions of yesterday. Bittersweet memories that would be hunting him in his sleep for a really long time…

They had lost their game against Seirin. He even had embarrassed himself during the game and had started crying in front of his team-mates just to get Atsushi pissed off. But that hadn't been the worst part of that day. Sure he had never seen Atsushi like this. He had been a real beast in the match and still they had lost in the end. They hadn't been good enough even though they got called the double Ace. At least Taiga had given his all, not holding back like the last time they had played against each other. It had pained him to lose, yes! But it would have hurt even more if Taiga had held back. What he didn't saw coming yesterday, was that Atsushi wanted to quit. Unforgivable! It had shocked him to the core. And that had been the moment when he started to embarrass himself and he was still thankful, that none of his team-mates commented it. It had only ticked Atsushi off.

They had kept playing and lost. It was a close match, but the pain was all the same. After that game, taking his shower in the back of the changing room there had been only two things on his mind; the loss of a brother and most of all to prevent Atsushi from quitting basketball.

Atsushi was more than just a team-mate for him. So much more and he didn't even had a clue about it.

When he first met Atsushi, he was stunned by the raw masculinity and his tall body. For his age he was colossal, which certainly gave him some advantages in a game. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed. He was captivated when he saw him playing for the first time. How his muscled flexed when he jumped or received the ball and a dark aura surrounded him. Even at that time, Tatsuya thought he might be some wild beast, which was caged and waited for the moment to be freed and devour their opponent. Before he noticed it, he had already fallen for this man. Waiting for the moment, when he would turn into the beast he held captive inside.

Well, he got more than just a taste of the beast after yesterday's match. Determined to give him a reason not to quit the sport Tatsuya loved, he offered him to take him home, seeing unsettled emotions in Atsushi's eyes. There was no way he hadn't known where it would lead them.

Tatsuya's right eye fell onto the couch in the living room, his left eye covered by his sleek black hair. Pillows were spread all over it. Some had fallen to the floor, reminding him of their doing last evening.

Tatsuya hadn't bothered offering him something to drink. Instead he had gripped Atsushi's shirt and pulled it over his head. The next thing he knew was the door frame of the living room pressing against his back between his shoulders and the hot kiss. Wild and demanding, Atsushi's tongue forcing its way inside his mouth. The taste nearly killed him. He had heard himself moaning while his love had ripped his shirt into pieces and touched his lean body. Gentleness was nowhere to be found. Raw hunger had clawed at him and he intended to savor this moment. It would probably be his only chance at this. For so long he had craved Atsushi's touch. There was no way he was letting it slip through his fingers now.

Tatsuya nipped at his hot coffee and burned his tongue. In front of his inner eye he remembered how they had stumbled to the couch, still wondering how they managed to get there without falling over the table standing in the middle of the room. Those long fingers had pulled his pants down, together with his boxers, as they had reached the furniture. There was no time to feel embarrassed about being rock hard for the man he craved. Instead, he focused on the bulge in Atsushi's pants, letting him now that at least he wanted him or better his body. For now he would settle for just that. Curious how it would feel, he had his hand stretched out and gripped the hard member through the pants, closed his fingers around it and caressed it. The low moan he heard escaping his love was more than enough. He pulled the pants over those long, muscled legs, exposing the lower part to his eyes. Atsushi was kneeling on the couch with one leg, the other standing beside it on the ground. Still he could feel Atsushi's fists in his hair, guiding him to that long thick shaft in front of him. Tatsuya didn't need an invitation for it. With his left hand he had cupped his balls, let his tongue run over the soft skin, working its way up to his manhood and savoring the taste of the man in front of him. He took his sweet time, playing with the head of it, letting his tongue run over the slit on top and moaned as the salty flavor hit his tongue and let his own erection twitch and hardening even more. He had closed his lips around the head, trying to adjust to the length of it. But in no way he could take it all. The head was hitting the back of his throat with every furious thrust. The grip in his hair tightened and the sound of Atsushi's moans got louder. He was close. Before it could end, a crude pain ran through his head as he got pulled at his hair and forced to lie back on the couch. His legs got spread wide, Atsushi positioning himself between them. Not a single word was spoken. They both knew why they did it.

Tatsuya closed his eyes still sitting at his dark brown kitchen table, drinking his coffee without tasting its flavor. His tongue still tingled from the burn. Wanting to give Atsushi an opportunity to vent out his anger and frustration he offered himself and hoped that it would lead them somewhere else. The desire to nurse his own needs, had took control of his actions. At least once in his life, he had wanted to be beneath that man, feeling the full force of him, taking all he would give him. And damn, he had given him lots the last evening.

Opened wide for him, Atsushi hadn't been patient or reluctant. The feeling of the tip against his virgin entrance had filled him with a pleasant anticipation. Never had he thought it would hurt this much, as the thick member forced its way in. Pain had rippled through his body and let him cringe. Determined to not look more pathetic than he had earlier, he clenched his teeth and swallowed the cry that was rising up his throat. Soon the pain was gone and he only felt the hot rod inside him. Atsushi's stifled moan next to his ear made him shiver. Wrapping his legs around those lean hips, he urged him even closer to his body. With a deep growl, those hips started to pile into him, merging the burning pain with pleasure, every time he nudged his sweet spot deep inside. Searching for Atsushi's lip to get another deep kiss, which would hunt him in his dreams, he lead his own hand to his throbbing member and started rubbing it in the rhythm of the thrusts. It felt like a jack-hammer was working on him. A sharp pain had run through his lip right into his shaft when Atsushi bit down and even drew blood.

Tatsuya didn't mind at all. Another sweet memory that would last for a few days when they would end this. The heat was burning him from the inside, crawling through his body, piling up between his legs. His fingers were coated from his own pre-cum. Atsushi pushed him over the edge as he felt him stiffening and pulsing inside him. The loud moan, when Atsushi released deep inside him, was music to his ears, warming him deep inside. He shot is own cum over his belly and his chest, moaning deep in his throat looking up in those eyes, which were still clouded by the heat they had shared, they looked kind of distant.

Tatsuya emptied his cup of coffee and made a new one. It hadn't surprised him that Atsushi had pulled back, grabbed his clothes and just left him like that. Covered in his own juice, he had closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of the love of his life, deep inside him. All the pain was forgotten. But the loneliness in his heart was more present to him than ever before. It had been a bad idea, now that he thought about it. How could he ever forget him like this? How should he get over him?

The cup forgotten, he looked up as the doorbell rang and furrowed his brows, wondering who would pay him a visit at this time of the day. It was only 10 AM. Lesser than motivated, to have any guests, he wandered to his door and opened it. First he noticed all the candies right in front of him, before his eyes wandered up to the man holding them. "I wanted to pay you a visit to check up on you. I would have been here earlier, but I got kind of lost on my way." A broad smile appeared on his face as he stepped aside to let Atsushi in. Maybe not everything was lost yet.


End file.
